Beautiful Boy
by MyBookOfFanfiction
Summary: Newt looked up at the tear stained face of his friend, and suddenly he had something to live for. The boy who made him laugh even when he felt there was nothing good about the world. The boy who saved him. This beautiful boy gave Newt a reason to want to live; Alby was the light at the end of the tunnel. NewtxAlby
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! In this story there will be some adult themes and I just want you to know that I will always warn you at the beginning of the chapter. Also you should know thst the beautiful boy's face was not my ides by James Dashner's. At the beging of this fic thr keeper of the runners is Newt and not Minho. Thank you so much for checking out my first fanfic I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner belongs to the amazing James Dashner.**

A flash of a beautiful face.

Alby arose from his peaceful sleep, and ran a hand over his scalp. The dream kept on coming back to him no matter how hard he tried to forget; it seemed the harder he tried the more it surged to the front of his thoughts.

When he had woken up in the box he had seen his parents and the boy; they were the only things he remembered from his past life except for his own name. The boy had dirty blond hair that fell to his shoulders; chocolate eyes just a shade lighter than his own, and freckles that littered his cheeks.

Newt.

It had been one hell of a shock when he noticed that he was the exact same boy from his memory. It seemed though that Newt didn't remeber him. It always plaged Alby to know that he knew him before getting dumped in this hell hole.

Alby never admitted that he knew him.

* * *

><p>When Alby entered the kitchen he was met with several pairs of eyes on him: the runners, Frypan, and Nick, the leader of the Glade. He walked towards them and sat between Minho and Newt. Minho was devouring his eggs while Newt just picked at his seemingly uninterested.<p>

"Did Frypan burn your eggs or something?" Alby joked nudging Newt with his elbow.

Newt didn't respond and just kept on swirling his eggs across his plate.

It had been like this for a while, every day Newt kept getting more and more distant. Rarely had Alby seen the old boy who would try to cheer everyone up just a couple of months ago. No one ever commented on his behavior but it was obvious that everyone had noticed the severe drop in his mood. It hurt Alby to see Newt like this it felt like his friend was slowly slipping away from him.

For the rest of the meal Alby remained silent.

* * *

><p>Alby followed Nick towards the east door to see Newt and Minho off. The two got their stuff together and were just about to head in when Alby stopped them.<p>

"Be careful out there." He said lamely.

Minho turned towards him and gave him a playful glare. "We will shuck face."

Newt looked back at Alby with grief imprinted in his eyes. The sight hurt Alby's heart, but as soon as he looked back Newt was staring forward again and he ran towards the door with Minho right on his heels.

* * *

><p>He spent the rest of the day showing the new greenie the fields, so he could see which job suited him, and he helped Nick with work around the Glade.<p>

He was just walking out of the homestead when he saw the first runner return from the maze. One by one they came back. Alby jogged towards the map room to see what progress they had made today. Only when entering did he notice that they were missing someone, Newt.

He checked his watch; he was supposed to be back five minutes ago. He waited five more before heading towards the east door.

"Where do you think he is?" Minho asked from behind him.

Fifteen minutes until the doors close for the night. Fifteen minutes until Newt was lost forever. He pushed that thought out of his mind and strained his ears to see if he could hear footsteps.

Nothing.

That's when he started to run. Shouts from Minho could be heard telling him to get back here, but he didn't listen; he just kept running into the dark maze that had haunted him since he had first arrived.

* * *

><p>When Alby hit section seven, Newt's section, he paused before heading for the center of the section.<p>

He had never been in the maze himself but every week he and Nick studied the maps themselves to see if they were missing something. It made him quite the expert of the maze.

Perspiration ran down his face and made his shirt cling to his chest. The air was colder in the maze because of the tall stone walls that encased him and made him feel trapped; which he was in fact, they all were. Ivy twisted along the walls like knitted clothing and cracks lined the floors.

Alby heard a moan from ahead and his spirits dropped. He turned one last corner and stopped immediately at the sight.

His best friend laid sprawled on the floor two dozen feet away.

Alby sprinted towards the broken looking figure and kneeled down above him. He seemed to be unconscious; just to be sure Alby pressed his fingers against the boys neck and felt for a heartbeat. Tears started to fill his eyes and he nearly jumped back when he felt the small hum of his heart against his fingers.

That's when he saw Newt's leg, the sight made him want to vomit. It was a deep shade of purple and red and stuck out in the wrong direction; bones protruded under his skin that he swore were not supposed to.

"It's going to be okay Newt" Alby sobbed while picking up Newt in his arms. He said it more to reassure himself than Newt.

The boy whimpered in pain and Alby tried to be more gentle but they didn't really have that much time until the doors closed. Alby started to jog as fast as he could with Newt in his arms.

Alby almost missed the words that Newt managed to get out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Alby."

**Please review if you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you! I will try to get chapter two up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

At first Newt's words didn't make sense to Alby; why should Newt be sorry about getting attacked by a griever? Then it hit him like a load of bricks.

He wouldn't have. Alby thought. Suddenly the way Newt had been acting lately made sense; Newt was depressed and Alby hadn't noticed, no one had.

Alby felt like a pile of klunk but he had no time to wallow in self pity or pity for his friend because; if he waited any longer Newt would get his wish. Except this time they would both be dead.

Alby tried to pick up the pace but it was to no avail, he wasn't a very fast runner even without a 110 pound boy in his arms. Still he tried knowing what was at stake

After a couple more turns he could see the opening of the glade. Instead of feeling relief, horror flooded his system; just up ahead was the glade but the doors were starting to closed inch by inch.

He forced his screaming legs to go faster. Fire filled his arms and legs as he impossibly sprinted towards the ever closing opening.

Time seemed to slow when there was only a couple of feet between him and the glade. He knew he would never forget the cold stone that scraped his arm, or the loud deafening crack of rock against rock that erupted in the air right when he crossed the threshold that decided if he lived or died.

He fell to his knees still clutching the unmoving boy in his arms. He heard voices asking questions but he couldn't bring himself to answer them. All he could think about was how he and Newt almost died. How Newt tried to kill himself; who knows what would have happened to Alby if he had succeeded. Why did Newt want to kill himself? Just the thought of a blank eyed Newt made him want to scream.

Out of the corner of his eye Alby saw Jeff and Merl, the med-jacks, rushing towards the scene; he felt someone tugging on Newt's bodie trying to grab him out of Alby's grasp. This only made him tighten his grip on his friend. He looked up and saw Jeff's face inches away from his own

"Alby let go." Came a voice that Alby knew had to be Nick's. Reluctantly Alby let go of Newt and let him be lifted out of his arm.

"Was it Grievers? Was he stung?" Alby responded with a shake of his head, still unable to form coherent words.

"Well we shucking need to know what happened if we're going to be able to help him." If it had been normal circumstances Alby would have just glared at Merl. A tear slid down his right cheek has he uttered the words, "He jumped."

* * *

><p>Before Newt had even opened his eyes he felt a searing pain in his ankle. His eyes fluttered open to a somewhat dark room he knew as one of the upper rooms of the homestead.<p>

Well I'm definitely not dead. He thought bitterly.

He tried to sit up but a pain in his left side prevented him from doing so. He quickly deduced it to a broken rib or two. His foot was wrapped and laying on top of a couple pillows; he knew right away not to try to move it.

His eyes shifted up when he saw movement in front of him.

Sitting in a chair sat Alby who looked at him with a concerned expression.

He shifted in his chair before getting up and walking towards his friend.

Alby extended his hand and with his index and middle finger, brushed a strand of hair out of Newt's eye.

Newt's skinned tingled were Alby's fingers touched. He had only occasionally seen Alby act so gentle and Newt knew it was a thing only reserved for him. Newt was the only one who was not always bothered with Alby's strict demeanor. He knew that Alby just acted like that to try to keep everyone alive and not to just annoy the living crap out of someone.

Newt almost jumped away when he heard Alby speak.

"Why did you do it?" Newt moved away from the boy's touch as soon as Alby had murmured the last word.

Newt didn't respond for a long moment, hopping that Alby would just change the subject. When the boy didn't say anything else for a long while, he finally spoke.

"You don't know what it's like," he paused. "To go into that shuck maze every single day. You don't know what it's like to know that we're never getting out of here!" Newt's voice raised on the last word. "I jumped because I don't want to spend the rest of my life in these shuck walls! I jumped because I wanted to die." His voice quivered and he felt the tears welling up in his eyes but he forced them down.

"Promise me..." When his friends voice cracked Newt looked towards Alby and saw a river of tears cascading down his cheeks. The sight made his heart break just a little.

"Promise me," he continued, "that you will never try to kill yourself again."

Newt remained silent. He wasn't about to make a promise he couldn't keep.

"Promise me, please."

Newt thought of what would happen to Alby if he died, how he would feel. Newt hadn't even considered what would happen to Alby when he had first jumped. He thought of himself and what would happen to him if Alby had done what he'd done. He thought of the grief he would feel at loosing his only friend in this damn place; the only person who made it somewhat bearable. No, he wouldn't make Alby go through that; he cared for him too much.

"I promise." He whispered and he felt two strong arms wrap him in a warm and gentle hug, and felt warm tears soaking his shirt. He heard Alby choak on a sob.

"Don't ever leave me again." The words shocked Newt he had never seen his friend cry before, never; Newt let his own tears run freely down his face. Newt didn't remeber ever being hugged before, but the feeling of Alby's long muscular arms around him didn't feel foreign. He didn't want to let go afraid if he did the world would turn dark on him again.

"I'm so sorry Alby, so sorry." Newt sobbed into his best friends shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed chapter two. I will try to get the next chapter up very soon! Thank you all for reading. Review please it would definitely make my day! Thanks.<strong>


End file.
